Return of the 4 tailed Naruto
by SamuraiX007
Summary: Right after Naruto gets back from Training with Jiraiya. The Village gets intel about the location of Orochimaru and Sasuke and they have to hurry to get to them before they lose the trail. So Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and kakashi set out...
1. Chapter 1

Return of the 4 tailed Naruto 

The leaf village was at peace. No missions had been given to Naruto and Team 7 for quite a long time. After recently coming back from his training with Jiraiya, Naruto was just waiting for a fight to test his new abilities.

Naruto~ Sakura….I'm sor…

Sakura~ don't be I know it has been along time since we have even seen him I'm sure we will get our chance again

(Kakashi enters)

Kakashi~ you might just get that chance soon.

Naruto~ you mean…

Kakashi~ yes we have located Sasuke and Orochimaru and they are inside the Fire country right now, but first we need to report to the Hokage to get our mission.

(They enter into the Hokage's office to see Tsunade doing paper work)

Tsunade~ you will have to hurry ANBU came back saying they are now moving there hideout as we speak your job will be to follow them until they reach there next hide out and then contact me and wait for orders

Naruto~ *smashes hand on desk* WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAIT AROUND FOR ORDERS??...I've been waiting 2 years and training with Jiraiya so I can fight him not so I can just sit around and talk.

Tsunade~ Naruto while you were training with Jiraiya Sasuke was training as well remember that…Sai has been removed of your team for this mission and Hinata will be coming with you. You have 1 hour before you need to start moving.

(Naruto starts to run out the door and slams into Hinata)

Naruto~ what are you…o sorry it is you Hinata (Hinata blushes) well we need to get ready we only have an hour before we leave.

(Naruto helps Hinata up and then sprints out the door)

Hinata~ Naruto wait…*sighs*

Sakura~ (walking by to go pack) Hi Hinata see you at the gate please hurry we need to catch up to them

(Tsunade waves to Hinata to come into her office)

Tsunade~ Hinata I need for you to keep and eye on Naruto Jiraiya told me that he has been having issues keeping control of the 9-tailed foxes chakra…If he start to transform I want you to seal of his Chakra points so he cannot fight and after I want you to get out of there I have already told Kakashi this and told him to tell Sakura.

Hinata~ but…I couldn't do that…to….Naruto….

Tsunade~ You're going to have to no one else is available that can do this job so I need you to…Is that clear

Hinata~Yes but…

Tsunade~ then go get ready

(Hinata leaves and is thinking so self)

Hinata~*in head* I really hope it doesn't come down to this because I couldn't hurt Naruto I have issues just seeing him trying to hurt him…I….I….

(Naruto see Hinata)

Naruto~ Hey Hinata!!! Wait up…..do you want me to help you pack we need to get going fast and I'm already done

Hinata~…um…i…

Naruto~ Come on…*grabs Hinata's hand* lets go!!!

(At the Gate ready to leave Hinata is still blushing because Naruto held her hand)

Kakashi~ Ok…here is the plan…Hinata I want you to be doing recon infront of us when we are moving so you will take the lead.

Hinata~ Right

Kakashi~ Sakura I want you to stay near me at all times I realize you can right for yourself but if any of us get hurt I need you to be there to help them

Sakura~ Right

Kakashi~ Naruto I need you to stay with Hinata she will need your help incase you get into trouble

Naruto~ Got it

Kakashi~ ok lets move out we need to hurry to catch up to them…

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

*They start of Kakashi and Sakura moving north west and Naruto and Hinata moving north east*

Naruto~ I can't wait to find Sasuke he won't be able to resist coming back after he sees how strong I've become now

Hinata~ Yeah, I…um can't wait to see how strong you've gotten *in head* I can't wait to show him how strong I've gotten either

*While thinking Hinata misses a branch and Naruto catches her*

Naruto~ You ok…

Hinata~ *blushing* yeah just tripped I guess…was thinking sorry…

Naruto~ *helps her up* ok be more careful…we can't have you getting hurt at a time like this

*Continue to move...Meanwhile Kakashi and Sakura have stopped for a short break to talk*

Sakura~ come on Kakashi Sensei we need to keep going and find Sasuke

Kakashi~ I know…but I need to talk to you for a second…it is about Naruto…

Sakura~ Ok…

Kakashi~ During his training he was having issues with the summoning Jutsu and the combination Jutsu…He kept wanting to get it stronger and stronger until he got up to 4 tails again…and you remember what happened last time…

Sakura~ *short flashback* yeah...but if that is the case why are we travelling in different directions…we should be with him to help Hinata if he…

Kakashi~ We can't the 4 tails alone would kill both of us but Hinata can seal of his Chakra points if it happens and if it does I've told Hinata to seal them and radio us and back off as fast as she can…So we can get there but…if she doesn't succeed we will have to go in…and…

Sakura~ No…*starts crying* We've already lost enough members of team 7…He is the future Hokage I couldn't…

Kakashi~ *grabs Sakura*... That is our orders from the current Hokage…however, I will be the one to do it…because I know you couldn't…but this is for sasukes place…Sasuke couldn't take care of the 4 tails unless he has grown a lot and we are still wanting to bring him back alive…Orochimaru knows he can't take on the 4 tails again in his body so he won't dare try…our mission is to retrieve Sasuke alive or dead not to find the hiding spot…

Sakura~ So…we don't need to keep moving…Naruto and Hinata are already moving in the right direction we just have to wait…You sent Naruto there because he is our best hope…

Kakashi~ Yes…I'm sorry I know you don't like sitting on the sidelines but this is the way it has to be to get…

Sakura~ Lets get closer to them… if everything goes well I want to atleast watch the fight so if Hinata can't stop him we can help Hinata…*in head* Naruto…I'm sorry I couldn't help more last time…but I won't let you kill yourself to complete a worthless goal for me…and not complete your goal…

*Naruto and Hinata pick up speed and find Orochimaru and Sasuke moving*

Hinata~ Ok we are to wait and follow them…

Naruto~ Hinata I'm sorry but I'm taking him now…

*Naruto creates 6 shadow clones and moves them in to attack Sasuke*

Orochimaru~ well seems like we have a visitor

Sasuke~ *throws 5 shuriken and hits all of the shadow clones before they even get to Sasuke* come on out and lets just settle this Naruto… I don't have all day…

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Naruto~*Charging out* Not this time, You won't beat me again.

Sasuke~ you aren't even worth me moving *uses Sharingan on Naruto*

Naruto~ Release *gets out of genjustu* sorry I won't be affected by that anymore…

*In the middle of him saying that Sasuke slashes at him*

Naruto~ Hey!!!!...can't we even talk.

Sasuke~ I told you I don't have time for this now move or die.

Naruto~ fine then…*Mass Shadow Clone* Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!!

Sasuke~*sigh* will you ever learn *Fires 1 Chidori and kills them all*…*Looks around*

*Naruto Burst out of the underground and barely hits Sasuke with a Rasengan*

Sasuke~ *in head* When did he get so fast my Sharingan couldn't even see him…Fine then Naruto you give me no choice…*Goes into 1st form of the seal*…This will be more fair.

Naruto~ fine not like you can beat me anyways *Summoning Jutsu*…

*Hinata is off on the side line waiting to run in if needed*

Hinata~ Come on Naruto please don't let me down.

*Orochimaru comes out of the tree behind her and stands next to her*

Orochimaru~ So you really think he stands a chance

Hinata~ *Startled* Yes he will win for sure.

Orochimaru~ hm…well that can't be a chance we take then *Grabs Hinata*

*Hinata gets choked to the point of being unconscious but one of Orochimaru's snakes…He then begins to moves out*

Orochimaru~ Sasuke I got her so prepare to move after you get rid of him.

*Naruto looks up and sees Orochimaru holding Hinata*

Naruto~ HINATA!!!*gets slashed by Sasuke's sword while looking up*

Sasuke~ Pay Attention or you'll just die faster.

End of Part 3


End file.
